Borgia's Assassin
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: What if Cesare Borgia got a new personal assassin after Ezio killed Micheletto? And what if our favorite ruthless Borgia son started to fall the sweetblooded assassin? But our girl has quite the secret…


What if Cesare Borgia got a new personal assassin after Ezio killed Micheletto? And what if our favorite ruthless Borgia son started to fall the sweetblooded assassin? But our girl has quite the secret…

PS in this fic, Micheletto hadn't gotten a chance to poison Lucrezia's lover yet for the sake of the story. And I cant for the life of me remember her lover's name. I know it was either Piero or Pietro. Also I kind of beak Ezio a little in here but I have nothing against him. He's gorgeous lol. Oh and Cesare might end up a little OOC but I wanted to show a different side of him, the one nobody sees.

"Ser Cesare! Ser Cesare," the squire called. Cesare looked up to acknowledge the squire, frustration and weariness clouding his deep blue eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. The idiota assassin has been making Roma even more stressful to control. Ezio Auditore had been running around and liberating all of Roma. Burning down his towers, rising up the guilds around the city and assassinating Cesare's associates. It was maddening. And on top of all that, he hadn't heard from Micheletto lately and he was supposed to be contacting him to let him know if he was successful in killing Lucrezia's lover.

"What is it, Lorenzo," Cesare answered tiredly. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with anyone's shit today. From the way the squire was ringing his hands and making a point to look anywhere but at Cesare, he knew that something was very wrong. "Lorenzo, just tell me before my patience with you ceases to exist."

"Ok uh alright Ser. Um I'm afraid we've received some bad news about Ser Micheletto." Cesare's glare hardened as he waited for the nervous man to just tell him what the hell was going on. "It would appear that Ser Micheletto was killed at the play in his attempt to kill Signorina Lucrezia's lover. According to several witnesses, the culprit was the assassin, Ezio Auditore." Cesare was shocked, the assassin couldn't possibly have been clever enough to outsmart Micheletto. But apparently, he was and he did. Cesare couldn't help but feel sad at this new development. Over the years, he'd come very close to his assassin. What started out as business relationship quickly turned into a very strong friendship. He would even say that Micheletto was his best and dearest friend. Cesare cleared his throat to get rid of the growing lump before speaking.

"How did he die? What did that fucking assassin do to him?" Cesare had pushed his sadness down and it was replaced by pure rage. It was bad enough that someone took away his best friend and that someone was that fucking assassin that had been a constant thorn in Cesare's side since the attack on Monteriggioni.

"He was stabbed, Ser Cesare. Witnesses have confirmed that he used his hidden blade. I'm sorry Ser. I know he was a good assassin, it will be hard to fill his place." And with that, the squire left. It angered Cesare more that no one realized that Micheletto was his friend, not just his assassin. Then again, he never told anyone of his close bond with his assassin.

"Now it seems I'm in the market for a new assassin. How am I ever going to find one as good as him? Where am I going to find one that I get along with as good as Micheletto? Goddamn assassin," Cesare whispered to himself. Or so he thought. Out of the shadows, an unfamiliar, velvety, female laugh made him jump. He hadn't know anyone was in the room and then she emerged from behind the heavy blood red curtains. She strode across the room with a grace that was almost inhuman. But he almost didn't notice it because he was captivated by something else inhuman that she possessed: her beauty. If you had asked him that morning who he thought was the most beautiful girl ever was, he would've said his sister, Lucrezia. But if you asked him now, he'd say this mystery woman that had seemingly appeared out of thin air in his bed chambers. The woman was wearing something very similar to what the assassin would wear but she didn't have the assassin symbol on her belt and her robes were black and purple. Her bright blue-green eyes were startling and haunting as they peered out from underneath her ebony hood. She reached up and removed her hood and Cesare had to hold back from gasping in awe. Her skin looked like it was made from creamy tanned silk and her mid back length dark brown hair. It was so dark that if she wasn't in the sun, he would've thought it was black. Then his eyes reached her lips and his heart almost stopped. They looked like they're were made of deep red rose petals. He looked back up to her eyes and saw an all knowing, mocking gleam in her eyes.

"Who are you, Signorina? And how did you get in here?" Cesare was intrigued and confused by this inhuman woman. She gave a sarcastic smirk and quirked an eyebrow before answering. Her voice washed over him like a cool blanket of velvet.

"I'm Lucia Salvatore and I understand you're in need of a new assassin. I'm here because I can fill that position, Ser Cesare. I know that Ser Micheletto was more than an assassin to you, I know he was more like a best friend but I promise to be as good an assassin as Micheletto ." Cesare was surprised. How could she possibly have known that?

"How could you know that? I have never told anyone of my bond with Micheletto?" This woman was bewitching and surprising and enigmatic.

"I could tell by the look on your face when Lorenzo told you. Anyone else would've seen anger on your face but I looked into your eyes and I saw what was hidden beneath the surface. Rage, anger, pain. I'm not saying that I will replace Micheletto in your heart because I know no one can do that but let me take his position in business and continue his work. You're going to need someone to deal with the thorns that prick your side, amore," Lucia purred with a wicked smirk. Cesare quirked an eyebrow. _Amore? I could get used to that. Wait…why do I like that so much? And why is my stomach all fluttery? Am I developing feelings for this girl,_ Cesare thought to himself. He locked eyes with Lucia once more and had a feeling that she would do justice to Micheletto's previous position.

"Va bene. Lucia Salvatore, I am leaving you with the responsibility of alleviating the unnecessary pressure on me and Roma. Do not disappoint me," he growled, with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Si, Ser Cesare. I will not let you down." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lucia? I would strongly advise against figuratively stabbing me in the back because I will be more than happy to return the favour literally. Also I think you should know, you may call me Cesare. There is no need to stand on ceremony. You and I are friends now, formality is unnecessary," Cesare sneered at her back. She smirked and turned back to look at him.

"Si, I understand. And for future reference, now that we're friends, you may call me Luci. Actually I'd prefer it," she answered smugly. And then she left. Cesare had a feeling that life would no longer be the same now that he met Lucia.

It had been ten months since Micheletto died and Cesare hired Luci. It had been an…interesting ten months to say the least. Luci continued to eliminate Cesare's problems around Roma with an ease, flair and grace that Cesare had only seen in one other: Micheletto. It was almost eerie how similar their killing styles were. It almost made Cesare wonder if Luci knew Micheletto. She used many similar techniques. But assassinations was not all that the assassin was good at. She was also an amazing friend to Cesare. He only really ever had one true friend and that was Micheletto but now he had Luci and she was amazing. Cesare had thought after losing Micheletto that he would be crushed and empty because the one person that was always there suddenly wasn't. But, because of Luci, he'd been doing great. He only thought of his dearly departed friend once in a while and then he'd smile sadly at the good times and then thank God for Micheletto before continuing with what he was doing. He no longer cried like he did the first couple weeks. Never around people of course. He would wait until night and then he go to his bed chambers, lock the door and cry at the loss of his friend. But one night, he forgot to lock the door and that was the night that changed him.

_Flashback_

This was the worst day since Micheletto died. Everyone decided to talk to him about Micheletto and what happened to him and when was the funeral and how were they to pay their respects to the beloved assassin. It was all just too much. Cesare barely made it through the day. He had barely gotten his shirt off before he broke and cried harder than he ever had. He fell to his knees and cried and screamed to the heavens, all the while he was just wearing his breeches. He was so wrapped up in his sorrow that he didn't hear the door open and then close seconds later. He didn't hear the soft footsteps crossing the room until a pair of small, feminine arms wrapped around his neck from behind and pulled his head towards a warm body. Usually he would've jumped for his sword, assuming someone was trying to kill him but now he just didn't care. The arms retracted from his neck and then there was a finger under his chin, lifting it so he could look at the person standing in front of him. He dragged his tear-stained, deep blue eyes up to the blue-green eyes that were directly in front of her. Panic entered his mind. Here he was, kneeling on the floor and crying harder than ever in front of the woman that he employed just two weeks ago. And he had never cried in front anyone especially not a woman. But then he actually studied her face. There was sadness on her face and tears were forming in her eyes. Was she…sad that he was hurting?

"Don't give me your pity, Luci. I don't need it. Just leave. Now," Cesare whispered through sniffles and sobs as he looked away. Most would be smart and leave him alone, not Lucia Salvatore. She was stubborn and hard headed and she cared so much about her friends, which Cesare was. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Cesare Borgia, do not do that to me. For two weeks I have sat by and watched as you constantly died inside while mourning your friend. I refuse to watch it any longer. I care about you far too much. Do not make me watch you suffer, I will kick your ass if you do," Luci snapped. Cesare was, once again, amazed by this woman. She was different than any girl he'd ever met. She was so sweet and kind hearted but she could kick his ass with ease anytime. Luci continued to stare at Cesare and suddenly he just collapsed in her arms and began crying all over again. Luci rubbed his back and kissed his hair while whispering comforts in his ear. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she responded by holding him tighter. After his crying calmed down, she continued to soothe the man that she's come to like very much. She kissed his forehead and then whispered to him, "My big brother would be very proud of you. He always said that you needed to let your emotions outs more." Once it registered in his brain, Cesare pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean your brother? Who is your brother," he asked. Luci looked down at her lap before looking back at Cesare with more tears in her eyes.

"My brother was Micheletto da Corella. I believe you may have known him," she chuckled softly. Cesare was in shock. Of course, it all made sense. The reason her movements reminded him of Micheletto was because she was his little sister.

"Luci. Why didn't you tell me? I've been walking around for two weeks acting like I was the only one who lost somebody that day. I feel like such a fool, Luci. I'm sorry that you lost your brother because of me. It was all my fault," he whispered. He was so ashamed, he couldn't even look her in the eye. Because of him, her big brother was gone.

"Cesare, I knew he was going to die. He came to me that morning and told me that he knew the assassin would be the end of him and he wanted to say good bye to me. He wanted me to be able to say good bye to him. And before he left he told me to come here after you received the news and offer to take his place. It's funny, he said you'd hire me, said that you were a sucker for a pretty face. I guess he was right," she trailed off. She missed her brother but she had already come to terms with his death. He could tell that she was also being strong for him. She cared about him greatly, more than she would ever share. The two of them sat in an endless, comfortable silence, just holding each other and trying to heal each other's wounds. Then a thought came to Cesare's mind.

"Why is your last name Salvatore and his was da Corella if you were siblings?" Luci chuckled lightly.

"We had different fathers. Neither stayed around very long. He was six when I was born. He told me that my father left a hour after I was born. He said that I was lucky cause I had a father for an hour of my life, Micheletto's father left before he was even born. The only constant man in my life was Micheletto but I guess it's you now," she confessed shyly.

_End Flashback_

They talked until they fell asleep on Cesare's bed that night. Luci had woken up first and left before Cesare could wake up. When he did wake up, he felt the bed next to him and it was cold. She'd been gone for a while. Most would think that night would've made things awkward for them but it was fine. And now here they were ten months later and she was his best friend. And he was hers.

She came into his life saying that she wasn't trying to replace Micheletto but that's what she ended up doing. And he let her. It was kind of like he was still here but only in spirit. Over the past ten months, his feelings for her had grown. Even though it scared him a little bit, he loved her. A lot. He had been thinking about telling her but he didn't want to lose a good assassin because of his feelings so he went to the one person he knew he could always talk to, Lucrezia. Normally he wouldn't go to his sister for something like this because of her jealousy issues but she was married now to a man that she loved very much so he felt more comfortable about it.

He went to her room and was about to knock when she yelled, "Come in Cesare." He smiled to himself. He didn't know how she did it but she always knew when he was coming to see her. He opened the door and smiled at his sister as she walked over to him. He gave her a hug and then she asked, "So Cesare what girl brings you to see me today?" _Damn, she's good_, he thought as his sister began brushing her hair.

"Actually, it's, uh, Luci. I think… I love her, Lucrezia. And I don't know how to tell her," he stammered as he became very interested a scuff on his boot. Lucrezia turned around with a big bright smile on her face. She had been waiting for this day since she got married. She knew her brother loved Luci, he just wouldn't admit it. She ran to give her brother another big hug and she kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Cesare! Finally you admit it. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would…" Lucrezia went off rambling about how happy she was about this and different ideas for how he could tell Luci. All Cesare could think was, _of course she knew. Probably before I did even._ Suddenly Lucrezia gasped loudly. "I know how you can tell her," she screamed, "make it a scavenger hunt. Leave her a bunch of clues that lead to the courtyard and then hide until she gets there and reads the last clue. Then you come out of the shadows, kiss her and you'll live happily ever after! Oh Micheletto would be so proud of you both." Lucrezia was the only one who knew that Luci was Micheletto's sister. Cesare stopped and thought about Lucrezia's scheme. It was good and it would work. Cesare smiled broadly.

"Thank you sister. There's a reason I ask you these things." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it now. He wrote out five clues for Luci. He didn't want to do too many because that would take too long. He left the last one in the gardens and then went back to watch Luci's room. As soon as she came out holding his clue, he ran back to the gardens. He couldn't wait for her to read the last clue. That was his favorite clue. He'd left it on the bench and it said turn around to see the man who loves you dearly. He had never been this excited before.

After about fifteen minutes, she finally reached the gardens. He watched as she looked for the next clue. She spotted it on the bench and read it, mouthing the words to herself. She turned around and he stepped from the shadows. When she saw him, he face lit up like he had never seen before. It reminded him of Carnavale. She ran into his open arms and kissed him with all her love for him.

"I hoped it was you," she whispered against his lips and then she pulled away with a devious smile, "say it, Cesare. Say the words."

He smiled down at her and said the four words he'd wanted to say since the night she saw him break, "I love you, Luci. I love you so much." And then he captured her lips in kiss so steamy, it would fluster a courtesan. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes before he remembered something. "Come on," he said as he took her hand in his, " we have to go tell Lucrezia. I promised I'd let her know that her plan worked."

Luci laughed loudly, "I figured this was her plan. It had Lucrezia written all over it."

As the couple ran into the castello to tell Lucrezia the good news, Cesare felt a presence. A presence he hadn't felt in ten months and then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in the same amount of time. As he and Luci ran through the halls, he heard Micheletto laugh and say, "I knew you'd make my sister happy, brother. That's why I sent her to you. Take care of her." And then his presence was gone.

Little did he know that Luci experienced the same thing. She heard her brother say, "I knew he'd make you happy. Take care of him, Lucia. He needs you. I'll be back for your wedding." And with that he was gone. Luci couldn't help but smile to herself. As they approached Lucrezia's room, Cesare stopped Luci and kissed her.

"I'm glad your brother sent you to me. I need you more than I realized. I think he's proud," he whispered.

"I know he's proud of us, Cesare. And he'll always be here with us." She kissed him one last time and then turned to open Lucrezia's door. As they walked in, Luci heard Micheletto's joyous laugh once more and then it faded. _I'll see you on my wedding day, fratello. Ti amo, _she thought at the same time Cesare was thinking, _Mille grazie, fratello. She is the greatest parting gift you could've given me._

Translations

Fratello-brother

Ser-sir

Ti amo-I love you

Castello-castle

Idiota-idiot(obviously lol)

Well there you go folks. That's my first Assassin's Creed fanfic and I think it's good. Maybe it sucks I dunno lol you tell me. RnR please it would make my day J


End file.
